


Why so Tense?

by AQueenWithoutRules



Series: The Undertale Brothers, and How They Came to Be [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fontcest, M/M, More dominant Paps, New Years, kiss, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQueenWithoutRules/pseuds/AQueenWithoutRules
Summary: (FORGOT TO WRITE A SUMMARY O O PS)Sans and Papyrus decide to share a New Years' kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I FINISHED THIS IN LIKE HALF AN HOUR SO IT'S RUSHED AND DUMB HAVE FUN

The snowflakes fell down around them, small balls of white over their heads. Sans was blushing. He put up his hood and gestured for Papyrus to come down to a lower level. He did so in a curious manner. Sans hid his own face, adjusting the scarf into a hood around Papyrus'. “t-there... now you won't get snow on you... and we match... heh...” He let go of the scarf and pulled his own hood down a bit further, hiding his face even more.

 

Papyrus' cheeks glowed a dull orange and he stood back up straight, scratching his cheek. After a moment of thought, he reached down and grabbed Sans' hand, turning his face away a bit. “Let's go,” he said quietly. He began walking in shorter strides than usual. Best to make sure his brother could actually keep up, after all! They walked away from the area of celebration. Grillby had hosted a large party, and on this night Papyrus decided to allow his brother the... 'luxury'.... of eating there.

 

The shorter followed after, still having to move his short legs quickly to keep up, even at the slower pace. Snowdin was small. They arrived at their destination fairly quickly.

 

Papyrus walked inside first, shaking off the snow and hitting his boots against the ground to clean them as well. He walked in completely and sat on the couch, patting the cushion beside him for Sans.

 

Sans, lazy as ever, did nothing to clean himself off other than lowering his hood. He walked in slowly after Papyrus, sitting reluctantly next to him, face blue.

 

Papyrus simply smiled at him and reached to the side of the couch, grabbing the remote and turning the television on. “Are you ready?”

 

Sans nodded. They'd agreed on this beforehand. At least it wouldn't be a surprise!

 

“Are you all ready, darlings~?” The voice of Mettaton asked the same question as his brother and he would have laughed at it if he weren't so tense. It was nothing to be tense about, he knew. But he couldn't help it... Hm. On second thought, maybe surprises were better after all...

 

He hadn't been paying attention to the show. The countdown began.

 

10!

 

Papyrus turned his head fondly to Sans.

 

9!

 

Sans turned tensely as well, trying to calm himself.

 

8!

 

The taller smiled at the other. Why did he look so nervous...?

 

7!

 

Sans' hands were shaking. He thinks he prefers surprises.

 

6!

 

Papyrus tilted his head, concerned.

 

5!

 

He was worried. Of course he was worried, he was Papyrus, and Sans was close to having a panic attack over... he sighed, frustrated.

 

4!

 

“Hey Sans, you know you don't have to-”

 

3!

 

Sans wrapped his arms around the other and put their teeth together as softly as he could manage at that velocity.

 

2!

 

Papyrus jumped slightly before melting into the skeleton kiss, a blush on his face.

 

1!

 

Sans inwardly shook his head at himself, closing his eyes happily. This wasn't bad at all.

 

0!

 

Papyrus smirked into the kiss. He grabbed Sans' hand and waist, pulling him closer. He looked at him through slitted eyes, licking at his mouth and around it until Sans finally opened it, fiercely dominating its entirety, licking all along the inside. By the time he had finished Sans was a panting mess. He fell forward on to Papyrus' chest, face blue, hiding it there.

 

Papyrus smiled fondly once more at the tiny skull huddling near his chest. He leaned forward and clanked his teeth against the top of his head.

 

“ _Happy New Year_.”

 

 


End file.
